Mistaken
by Nurfanwen
Summary: Legolas and a old friend don't get along, they hated each other as children, but sudden tragedy strikes and they find each other being drawn closer together...
1. Default Chapter

Mistaken  
  
"Adar, I beg of you! Do not go to Lothlorien!" Legolas begged. "Why ever not, we were invited as were your relatives." Thranduil replied. "If we go there, Laidúlin will be there. You know that her and I do not get along." "Legolas, you mightn't even see her. Who knows maybe they declined the invitation." "Amin uuma malia (I don't care) You know as well as I, that they won't have declined it. I'm going for a walk." Legolas walked out of his fathers study down to the gardens. He went to a tree, far from the others that he had gone to years before. "How I hate her! She's nothing but an annoying pest. Every year, always the same, "Hey Legolas did you do something to your hair? It looks different, oh wait, it's just dirty" or "Ah! Legolas your ears they're gone really big!" "Legolas, Dolle naa lost (You're an idiot)" "Why on earth do we have to go there."  
  
"Mother! When are we going to Lothlorien?" asked Laidúlin. "We leave tomorrow, it will take a few weeks. Have you packed your things?" "No, but I will." Laidúlin walked out of the hall and went to her room. She looked in her mirror, her long blond hair was nearly covering her face, and her sparkling green eyes had an extra shine today. She packed her belongings and went to the stables. Her horse Dûrarda nuzzled her gently on the cheek. "Hello my friend, ready for the journey tomorrow? Of course you are." She mused. She patted him on the head and walked down the stables. "Cousin Arwen! Vedui' (greetings)" "Hello Laidúlin, all ready for tomorrow?" she asked. "Yes. I love going to Lothlorien! The music, the dancing its so much fun!" she replied. "Did you bring a new dress?" "Yes, but you'll have to wait and see it!" "Laidúlin, may I have a word with you?" called Ainadaeiel, Laidúlins Mother. "Yes, I'm coming, bye Arwen, see you tomorrow." "Now my child, I just thought I'd tell you that you and me, and some of the others are in the first group to leave tomorrow. Though, your father is in the second group, which does not leave for another two days. Is that okay?" "Yes mother, but I wish Father was coming with us."  
  
The next day, they set off to Lothlorien. Two days after Laidúlins Father left with his group. Thranduil and Legolas and others left on the day after that. After a few weeks they reached Lorien and settled down. Soon after, the first group from Rivendell arrived. "Wow" gasped Laidúlin, the beauty of Lothlorien always took her breath away, even though she had been there several times before. Galadriel came to greet them. Laidúlin bowed but then hugged her. "Hello Laidúlin, it's lovely to see all of you again. Others have arrived too. I believe there is one more group yet to come?" "Yes, they departed two days after us" one of the older elves replied. "Then I suggest you all settle down. Laidúlin walked onwards until she found her bed, next to a beautiful tree. Nearby Legolas was well settled in, he had seen Laidúlin arrive moments before and went back to his room.  
  
Well? How was it? Was it ok? Believe me it's my first try at anything serious. R&R please and thank you. New chapter up soon. 


	2. Chapter 2

Mistaken: Chapter Two  
  
"Hi Legolas!" shouted Laidúlin over the crowd of elves that passed. "Oh no" Legolas muttered. "What do you want?" "Nothing I just thought I'd say hello. What is that an evil thing to do now?" "No, look I'm busy ok? I am not in the mood for any of your smart comments today, sorry." Legolas began to walk away. "Wait! I have not said anything to you! What have I done wrong?" Laidúlin asked. "What, loose your memory of the last few years? Laidúlin, just leave." With that, Legolas walked away. Laidúlin knew that she had made some comments to Legolas over the years but she didn't think he took it seriously. "I should say sorry. Please Legolas wait!" she shouted after him but her cry fell on deaf ears. She ran after him. "Will you just go away." "Legolas I'm sorry I really am. I didn't realise you would take me seriously." She tucked a strand of her long blond hair behind her ear. "How many times have I got to tell you? Leave!" Legolas pushed passed Laidúlin. Laidúlin fell over as he went passed. "Hey! How dare you push me!" she shouted after him, but it was no use he was gone.  
She walked back towards her room muttering about Legolas under her breath. She rejoined the crowd of elves that were walking around and then turned left to her room. She fell backwards onto her bed and sighed. "How immature can you get? Really. Nobody takes me seriously! Not at home. Why should he? And, I apologised twice. If that's the way he wants to behave then fine." She found herself feeling restless and didn't know what to do. "Hello Laidúlin, can I come in?" It was Arwen. "Of course you can." " Just stopped by to tell you that dinner is being served in the hall at 8, plus, some music and dancing too." "Okay, thanks Arwen, see you later!" she replied.  
Laidúlin had just returned to the table after dancing with one of her cousins. She felt exhausted. Galadriel was talking with her mother. She looked around to see if Legolas was there, surely enough he was sitting 3 tables away with his Father. She walked over. "Legolas, I'm sorry for bothering you again but, please you have understand that I really am sorry. I didn't mean it." "Amin feuya ten' lle! (You disgust me) Do you not understand? I do not care what you say. Now for the last and final time, leave!" he hissed. Laidúlin was a bit shocked; she stood up and walked away. " Laidúlin!" it was her mother. "A word please." She sounded upset. "Legolas wouldn't have told her would he" she thought to herself. She followed her mother out into the gardens. "Laidúlin, I have some bad news. It's about your father." She said solemnly "What is he not going to be coming tomorrow, were they delayed?" she asked. "The second group, well, there was an attack. Orcs. Many of them, our people were unprepared. Many fought, but very few lived. Laidúlin, I'm sorry, your father is dead." "W- what, No! Mother, Ada! He cannot be dead. Don't say things like that." Tears streamed down her face. "Laidúlin, don't." "No!" she ran towards the trees. "Laidúlin, wait! Come back!" but it was too late, she was already out of site.  
  
Now, the wheels are turning. People please R&R. PLEASE! 


End file.
